Melun
This is the capital of the Andes Mountains. Melun's History (Basically mayor's diary) *'Before founding May 03 - May 12' Before Melun was founded, MyNameIsDrDoof and Prlckly wanted to build a town in real-life Guatemala, we were about to found the town when 2 unknown users attacked MyNameIsDrDoof who was about to create the town, the 2 of them had already finished the town hall, and were going to claim it, but it was destroyed, both of them ended up having a heated argument, and Prlckly left to a safer place, they settled in Venezuela for a short amount of time, but they were also attacked, MyNameIsDrDoof ultimately decided to take a short break from the server, and Prlckly settled in a place in the mountains of Peru, built a town hall, and the day after that, got visited by the leader of Bolivia-Peru to join their nation. Around 5 hours later, the town of "Chota" (original name before we obtained m e l o n) on May 12th, 2019. The history of the Melon kings The ritual of crowning a melon king can be found detailed in the article Melonism, in a shortened version, Melonism is the religion of melons, which some nations follow, one of the practices we do in Melonism. Where we put the melon king on his spot in the melon altar. The most sacred place for Melonism. Unnamed - July 10th - ~September this Melon was the first melon on the altar, it had no name, simply just called the holy melon. The destroyer of this Melon block remains unknown to this day. But is not in Melun, as no one from Meluns this time is still on the server except CassowaryLord and Prlckly, who did not, and would not destroy the melon. Mark the Melon - September - November 3. Mark was the most important melon in Melun's history, being alive to see the moment when Melun peaked in population at 29 people on November 2nd. He was also alive the entire 1 1/2 month duration wherein Prlckly mined for gold to become a nation for around 45 hours overall. The destroyer was a frenchfag who must not be named who was attention grabbing and spammed water and lava buckets everywhere in attempt to grief Melun, in this minor event the player was both banned from the server and kicked from the town. Melun suffered no losses, and because fire did not spread, it was an easy fix. The true loss was the destruction of Mark. who had been summoned by the first of 2 rituals ever performed in Melun, by CassowaryLord, MyNameIsDrDoof, and Prlckly. coincidentally, this was just a day after the founding of the andes_mountains. Barry the Melon - November 4th - Present. Barry was named barry because, before a ritual performed by Prlckly to crown a new king, Prlckly asked everyone what the new king of the nation's name should be, and the first person to type a name in would be it's name. A few people said names, but the first name was from the leader of Belarus, who said to name the new Melon king Barry. Barry has been alive to see the decline of melon after an inactive period from Prlckly from around Nov 30 - Jan 26. And the return at Jan 26 - Present. After Founding (too lazy so half-written.) * Building begins and relations with neighbors develop May 12 - June 20 ''' A very active period of Melun's history, home to 3 of some of South America's most active players, CassowaryLord, Prlckly, and MyNameIsDrDoof all built some of Melun's first buildings, most of the relation building was just relations with local towns in the Inca Empire, but some of the relations were being built elsewhere, no important conflicts, eras, battles, or anything along the line happened here other than the mass building of the town. * '''First inactive Period June 20 - July 15 Took a little break, MyNameIsDrDoof stopped playing and Prlckly and CassowarLord only got online once every 4 or so days, started the mining in this period, which later became the biggest mine in South America, and, as Prlckly continued to play every so often, CassowaryLord slowly stopped playing as much. Which invited Prlckly to stop playing at all for a bit. * Overwork, Overbuild, Overinvite, BURNOUT (played 6 hours a week or more, 7 days a week, with no one active, I had to pull the WHOLE towns weight with myself, bought beacon got around 18 players to join (none active) even though only had 6 houses.) * Strange period where wanted to quit cuz burnout but ONE of my 2 previous active friends came back and started playing again, decided that it would be fun to play with a friend, despite him only getting on twice a week and i'm on every day July 15 - August 30 Other than this, a lot of relation building with Ecuador, my nation leader (wasn't independent YET), and others * Colonization of Palau August 30 - September 20 my previously active members all colonized the island of Palau, building 3 things, and going inactive again, basically just code for bye guys, you're wasting housing space and I have 18 members and a shitload of gold for a nation fund * Mining Away September 20 - October 31 Mined for gold fir a nation fund for 1 1/2 months, it changes a man. but hey got 1064 gold I needed! * OMG I AM SO HAPPY I GOT A NATION NOW I BE ACTIVE FOREVER!! - October 31 - November 31 was like that for a bit... Made major allies, Nation stuff like that... built shops houses, more parts of the town, changed it to be more impressive and capital - worthy... It didn't last forever. NO. ONE. I. KNEW. PLAYED. ANYMORE, NO. ONE. And the people I was making allies with I was not becoming friends wit, * 2nd inactive period December 1 - Jan 26 I had faced the same roadblock to play again, no incentive, I thought that the whole nation thing would fuel playing, but I still wasn't making friends. I felt hollow playing it, no one to talk to, so, I moved to Hypixel, passing it off as a short Hiatus that I normally do, get bored of EMC? Play Hypixel for 5 days, that'll do! But that's not what happened... I kept playing 1 1/2 months Sky block, 2 weeks of Bed wars, and 2 weeks of the pit. but then, when I got so good at Sky block, Bed wars was going kinda nowhere, and I hit Prestige III on the pit (major landmark) guess what. THERE. WAS. NO. I N C E N T I V E. The same problem with EMC 2 months earlier, I just lost it, what's the point? There was no point anymore, no goal, no achievements, just more stale gameplay. Just like EMC, but EMC wasn't stale anymore so I got back on. (which is today, as I write this.) With the town that gone from 26 to 2 members, my nation from 3 towns to 1, I'm going to have to do a major revival, good luck, me, lets not make it like the 1st 2 Overplay Overbuild Over-invite Burnout periods. Let's make it count this time. -January 26th, 2020. * Town Revival? We'll see. Category:Towns Category:South America Category:Capitals